Searching for Home
by RadiantFire
Summary: Hiccup is given the old notes of Bork the Bold. When reading his notes, she finds some information about an island that is home for Night Furies. She and Toothless set out to find the island, but are unaware of the danger they are in.
1. Bork Week

Bork Week, was one of the busiest celebrations known to the neighbouring islands of Berk. Whenever you ventured to Berk during Bork Week, you'd see many Vikings decorating their homes, hanging banners, and Gobber telling stories that had been passed down his family for generations, as Bork was one of his ancestors.

Gobber finished creating the statue of his great, great grandfather, that was to stay in place for the whole celebration. Gobber looked up at the statue's face proudly, "Happy Bork Week."

"It certainly will be, Gobber," agreed Mulch, "Right up there with Stump Day."

"Ugh." groaned Mildew, who had travelled to town to purchase some items for his cabbage farm, "Now that those relentless demons live with us, Bork Week has become that much worse for me."

"I beg your pardon, Mildew." said Gobber, "Bork is the very reason we know about dragons. Which is also the reason they're no longer a threat to us."

"No longer a threat!" Mildew laughed sarcastically, "Now that they're in the position to attack us without our knowing, they're more of a threat than ever!"

"Things have changed, Mildew. And for the better if you ask me. I think it's high time you just got used to it."

"I don't see you accepting something you never liked."

"Don't you remember? Before these dragons lived here, Hiccup wasn't allowed to use her powers. Now that she can, we're still adjusting to them. Not to mention her new power."

"Well, then. If this change is for the better, what use will come to the old notes that Bork left ya? And that dragon-gutting dagger too?"

"They'll be presented to the next one in the Great Hall tomorrow. Don't you worry about it."

000

From the cove, the people of Berk could just hear the sound of Hiccup's roaring. They knew what she was up to, so they weren't concerned.

Hiccup was with her friends, showing them a new skill that she had helped Astro develop. She demonstrated it and called for Toothless.

There was no response.

Snotlout scoffed, "Wow! Awesome! It didn't work!"

Astro smiled and shook his head as a similar roar was heard in the distance, "You were saying?"

Toothless landed in the cove with grace. Hiccup ran up and nuzzled the dragon's nose playfully. "Okay, Astro, your turn."

Astro inaled deeply, and let out a screech that sounded unbelievably close to a Nadder call. Just moments later, a flock of Nadders came flying passed in the sky.

Fishlegs walked up, and created a combination between a yell and a roar. A large herd of Gronckles flew above them. Meatlug joined the flying dragons, growling excitedly.

Tuffnut raised his hand, "Can I ask why we're even doing this?"

Hiccup turned to Tuffnut, as this was the fifth time he had asked her this question. But he was justified as she had been ignoring him the first four times. "We're doing this for two reasons: One, because if we ever get separated from out dragons, we're gonna need a way to communicate with them. Also, the second reason is that my dad wants us to put on a dragon parade for the Bork Week holiday."

"Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway?" questioned Ruffnut, "Isn't he a person who killed dragons, just like our parents before Hiccup converted to the dragons' side?"

"I didn't convert to their side!" protested Hiccup, "I just wanted to learn more about my other part."

 **"I thought you were converting to our side."** said Toothless.

Hiccup turned to her friend, **"I was scared. I thought you'd kill me if I said otherwise."**

 **"Oh... makes sense."**

Fishlegs pointed upwards, "Bork only killed dragons in self-defence. But he also studied them. Wrote about them. Dicifering their behaviour and allience. Therefore, without him, there'd be no Book of Dragons. And without the Book of Dragons, there'd be no-"

"Reason for you to live?" interrupted Snotlout.

Hiccup glared at him and replied, "Still waiting to give you a piece of my mind." and extended her claws.

Snotlout shut up.

Fishlegs continued, "Without the Book of Dragons, there'd be no allegiance with the dragons, and most of us would've died from lack of knowledge of dragon's weaponry."

"Well then." said Snotlout, "If we're going to do this dragon parade, who are you and Toothless gonna fly with? I don't see any other dragons like you two."

Hiccup looked to Toothless, who was playing with Stormflly in the water, "I'm still working on that."


	2. No One Like Us

Gobber pulled a bundle of books and paper out of his attic. As he climbed down the ladder, he heard a sudden voice behind him.

"Gobber."

He nearly fell off the ladder when he jumped.

Once he was safely down, he turned to Mildew. "Don't sneak up on a man with a hook for an arm."

"I need your help."

"Can't it wait, Mildew? I gotta get this to the Great Hall."

"But it's an emergency. The wheel on my wagon broke. My cabbage is all over the road."

"Mildew. Stoick is expecting me at the Great Hall, with these papers, yesterday. Just wait an hour or two. I'll get it fixed then."

"But-but my cabbage, Gobber! Ugh. Whatever happened to customer service?"

Gobber groaned as he turned and set the papers on the desk, "I'll bring it here. But I'll get to fixing it, after I get the papers to the Hall."

Gobber left the blacksmith shop.

Mildew looked at the papers with curiosity. As he reached for it, Gobber peered around the corner, "Touch that dagger and I'll show you how well it works."

Gobber walked to the Great Hall, leaving Mildew to observe the bundle of papers.

000

"Hey! Hiccup!" exclaimed Astro, pointing to the flock of Nadders in the sky, "Check it out! I already got them flying in perfect formation!"

"Wow!" said Hiccup, trying to sound excited, "That... that's great."

Astro didn't buy Hiccup's false joy, "What's up?"

"Snotlout's right. Toothless is literally the only Night Fury anyone's ever seen."

"Hiccup. Those dragons are so deadly that no one's met one, and lived to tell about it. Of course he's the only one they've ever seen."

"But... I don't remember ever seeing another Night Fury. Not even when Kullgen took us to his nest. Not to mention that I'm the only human who was born with dragon powers."

"Hiccup." Astro rested his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "That may seem like a bad thing. But it doesn't mean that it really is. I'm sure that there are others like you and Toothless. Even if there aren't, I'm sure Toothless is pretty happy just the way things are."

He gestured to Toothless. The black dragon was rolling in the grass like a kitten.

Astro got Hiccup's attention back on him, "Whether we find another half-human-half-dragon, or find another Night Fury, or don't find either, you and Toothless will be fine." Astro kissed Hiccup's forehead.

"Oh. And another thing." he mounted up onto his dragon's back, "Stoick wants you in the Great Hall. He sounded pretty serious." With that, Astro and Stormfly flew back to the village.

"Oh. Great!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Happy Bork Week to me."

000

Hiccup held her breath, bracing herself for anything her father was about to throw at her, and cautiously entered the Great Hall. The large doors creaking loudly took care of announcing her arrival.

Hiccup could hear quiet, concerned voices echoing through the room.

Hiccup walked toward the back of the hall, watching Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and a few other middle-aged Vikings turn to look at her. Hiccup felt adrenaline rushing through her body, _Why is this happening? What's going on?_

Hiccup forced herself to walk closer to them, _I wish they'd stop staring at me like that._

Once Hiccup was at the bottom of the steps that lead to the throne, she looked to her father, "Dad? What's going on? Why are you..."

Stoick raised his hand for silence. "As you know, Bork Week has begun. The first one since we've established peace with the dragons. We've been discussing this for the past few days, and have decided that from this day forward, all things dragon-related, shall be entrusted, to you."

Gobber held up a chest, with a pile of books and papers stacked on top. "This is the origin of the Book of Dragons. Everything Bork ever learned about dragons, has been documented in here. It helped you determine the fate of us and the dragons. It's determined this very day that you stand before us, presenting your dragon features without a hint of shame."

Stoick rested his hand on the girl's shoulder and nudged her gently, "These notes, are a huge part of our history. You and the dragons are a huge part of our future. Now, it's up to you, to take care of both."

Gobber handed the stack of notes over to Hiccup. Trying to look bold as they were the last that he had of his great, great grandfather. Hiccup happily walked out of the hall.

Spitelout waited until Hiccup had left the hall, knowing about her acute dragon senses, and leaned over to Stoic, whispering, "Are you sure about this? She's still a teenager."

Stoick stared out the door. "She had proven her capability the moment she killed the Red Death. She proved that she had the potential to lead us. I am confident that she can handle this."


	3. Our Place of Origin

Hiccup stayed up very late that night, scanning the notes and papers. **"I still can't believe that I'm actually reading Bork's notes! I never thought I'd be doing this. Ever!"**

 **"Really?"** asked Toothless, **"Because I thought you'd believe it after the first twenty times you've said it."**

 **"Well, Toothless, if you're uncomfortable with hearing me read the notes, you are welcome to sleep outside."**

 **"I didn't say I was annoyed by it. Although that is true. Just put those papers away and go to sleep. There's all day tomorrow to read those things."**

Hiccup sighed, **"I guess you're right."** she began to pick of the books and papers, but stopped when she got to the notebook for Strike Class. There was a piece of paper that was pealing off the back of the case. She moved the paper, and pulled out four or five papers about one dragon that had never been described or fully documented in the Book of Dragons.

 **"Toothless."** she said, **"These papers are on the Night Fury."**

 **"That's nice."** replied Toothless, who hadn't really recognised the species Hiccup had just named, **"Go to bed."**

 **"No. Toothless. These notes are all about you... huh... and... they're... all about... me."**

 **"What?"** Toothless walked over to Hiccup, and observed the papers over her shoulder, **"How can you guys read this? It's just a bunch of scribbles on the paper."**

 **"This is our written language. But look. It says, 'My studies bring me to a place where no full man has ever dared to tread. I call it the Isle of Night. There, the future leaders may one day know, that Night Furies share their home there, with a species of man with dragon features. This breed, I like to call the Reptian.' There are others like us, Toothless."**

 **"Okay. I'll admit it. I am impressed by this guy's studies. I just don't get why he'd just go on to study us dragons."**

 **"Toothless. Don't you understand? If we find this island, we prove that we're not alone! We find that island, we find our place of origin. And most of all, we find you family. We have to find that island."**

 **"I do remember being born in a cave. But my mother took my to her friend to save me from someone. That's how I got to the volcano."**

 **"So. We're going to find it?"**

Toothless sighed, **"... Fine. Yes. I want to find it. Can we sleep now?"** He walked to his sleeping rock and began to warm it up.

Hiccup sat on her bed as she shook her head, **"Gee. Try to contain your excitement. Will ya?"**

 **"The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can go find that island."**

Hiccup paused, **"You got me. Night Bud."**

 **"Night."**


	4. The Search Begins in an Unfortunate Way

The next morning, Hiccup shared her discoveries with the other teens. Everyone, including Snotlout, was eager to find the Isle of Night. They saddled up, and flew in the direction of Bork's last known place of residence: a cave that was located on a small island.

They saw an opening to one of the island's caves and few towards it. Only to find no sign of anything that resembled a cave.

"Well this doesn't add up." said Astro, "The cave was right here. We all saw it. Even you did, Hiccup. There's no way it could've been an illusion."

"I know." replied Hiccup, "But maybe it was Bork's way of keeping himself hidden from dragons. Maybe he had some way of making it look like an illusion. Or maybe he -"

Hiccup was interrupted by a loud yell. Hiccup pressed her hands against her ears, trying to prevent the result of being deaf. She looked at Snotlout, who was trying to make an unrecognisable dragon call.

Fishlegs hovered his dragon next to the Jorgenson boy, "What the hell was that?"

Snotlout smiled, "That, was a Changewing call, my friend. Surprised you didn't know that."

Fishlegs shook his head, "I would've, if it _sounded_ like one. This is a Changewing." Fishlegs inhaled deeply, and shrieked like a banshee.

"Will you keep it down?" asked Astro, as he pointed to the dragon girl, still covering her ears.

Snotlout ignored Astro, "Well then, Fishlegs, if you're so smart, what does a Thunderdrum sound like?"

Fishlegs laughed, "Please." and yelled in a low growl.

Hiccup pulled her hands off her ears as she screamed, "Shut! Up! I can't even hear myself think through the ringing noise you shoved into my ears!"

 **"Hiccup!"** roard Toothless, **"I could use my ears myself! Thank you very much!"**

Hiccup breathed deeply to calm herself, **"Sorry."**

Hiccup noticed that everyone was staring at her, with terrified expressions on their faces. Even Astro looked as though he'd seen a supernatural being in front of him.

Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut, "Remind me not to get on Hiccup's bad side."

Hiccup sighed, trying to hide her embarrassed expression in her hands, "I am so sorry, guys. I just..."

"Hiccup. It's fine." said Astro, gently shaking Hiccup by her shoulder, "The bright side is, you got your point across."

Suddenly, there was a loud dragon roar. Practically a Thunderdrum.

"Fishlegs!" yelled Astro.

Fishlegs raised his hands, "That wasn't me! I swear!"

Hiccup pointed to a nearby cliff, "Look out!"

A Thunderdrum flew at the group of Vikings. Everyone flew in the direction of the cave. But the cave was no where to be seen.

Hiccup turned to Snotlout and the twins, "You two find the cave! Me and the others will lure them away! **Toothless! Help them find the cave!"** Hiccup dismounted from her dragon's back and flew with Astro and Fishlegs to get the Thunderdrum's attention.

The Thunderdrum chased the teenagers all over the place for a few minutes until Snotlout finally found the cave behind a large boulder. But just as he was walking in, the boulder turned out to really be a Changewing grabbed him with its paws and carried him to a nearby cliff.

"Hookfang!" screamed Snotlout, "Help!"

Hookfang shot his fire at the Changewing, but missed Snotlout by inches.

"Go away Hookfang!" yelled Snotlout, "Go away!"

 **"Jeez!"** roared Hookfang, **"Make up your mind, Kid!"**

Toothless saw the cave entrance, and stared at it as he called, **"Hiccup! The cave! Get inside!"**

Hiccup followed Toothless' glance and flew to the cave entrance. "Astro! You and Fishlegs lose the Thunderdrum and help Snotlout!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the mouth of the cave. The light quickly leaving them as they flew deeper in.


	5. Inside Bork's Cave

Hiccup's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the cave. She and Toothless stopped running when they reached a large room of the cave.

Toothless saw a pile of sticks with some small rocks surrounding it. He shot a small blast at it and illuminated the cave, revealing the large sketch of a map on the cave ceiling.

 **"That's it!"** exclaimed Hiccup, **"The map to the Isle of Night! I gotta copy this down."** She pulled out her sketchbook. But as she reached for the pencil, she felt some strange electricity, rushing for her palm. She quickly pointed her hand at one of the walls, letting a bolt of lightning obliterate a boulder, unfortunately, a boulder that was supporting the cave ceiling.

The roof of the cave began to crumble. Dust began to cloud vision.

Hiccup quickly grabbed her pencil and drew the map. When she finished, she put the sketchbook back in place and ran for Toothless. But as she mounted her dragon, she saw the last hint of light disappear. That only meant one thing, **"The cave entrance. It's closed down."** Hiccup looked down at her friend, **"We're stuck in here."**

 **"No."** said Toothless, **"There's no way I'm dying like this. No way!"** Toothless let out a loud screech, letting a blue ring erupt from his mouth. Hiccup watched as the ring travelled farther into the cave, then bounced back to them moments later. Toothless suddenly ran in the direction that the ring came from, carrying Hiccup with him on his back.

Hiccup watched Toothless carry her deeper into the cave, the light slowly returning. After about a minute of running, Toothless spread his wings and flew out of another cave opening. Hiccup was temporarily blinded by the sudden light greeting her eyes.

"Hiccup!" called Astro, who was just watching the Thunderdrum fly away, as he finally managed to drive it away, "You made it!"

"Please don't ask me how," replied Hiccup, "because I have absolutely no idea."

"Perhaps you should ask Toothless." Astro let Hiccup look down to Toothless, who purred and growled.

After Toothless explained to Hiccup, the girl looked up to Astro and repeated, "Apparently, Toothless used something called 'echolocation' to help us get out. He made this sound. When it bounced back, he used it to navigate the cave."

"Hiccup." said Astro, "You have got to learn how to do that!"

Hiccup smiled. Then her smile disappeared, "We have to help Snotlout! Who knows what that Changewing did to him!"

Hiccup and Astro flew their dragons back to the other cave entrance.

They didn't have much to worry about, as the Changewing was holding Snotlout close to him, as if hugging him. He chewed some Dragonnip out of the ground and spat it on Snotlout's helmet.

"Awwww." said Hiccup in a sweet tone, "You made a new friend."

"Yeah?"asked Snotlout, "He's not as friendly as he looks."

 **"I'm a girl!"** growled the Changewing.

Hiccu chuckled, "Snotlout, your friend here is a girl."

The Changewing looked at Hiccup in disbelief, **"You can understand me?"**

 **"Yep."** answered Toothless, **"She's part dragon."**

 **"Really? What do your wings look like?"**

Hiccup showed her wings to the Changewing. **"Um.. would you mind letting the kid go? He's not really used to being hugged by a Changewing."**

 **"Oops. Sorry. I was just keeping him safe from that Thunderdrum. Here."** The Changewing wrapped her tail around Snotlout's leg and held him out for Hookfang to catch him.

When Snotlout was back on the back of his dragon, Hiccup nodded to the Changewing, **"Thanks."**

 **"You're welcome. I gotta go. My babies are hungry. See ya."**

The Changewing flew away to tend to her babies.

The twins flew their dragon to join the group, Ruffnut smiling, "See, Snotlout? Our plan did work: Keep the Changewing busy until Hiccup shows up."

"Hiccup." called Fishlegs, "Did you find anything to help us?"

"Nothing." said Hiccup, "Nothing but a map to the Isle of Night."

Everyone cheered. After their quick reunion and celebration, the teenagers and their dragons flew back to Berk.


	6. Night Furies are Very Dangerous

Toothless looked up at Hiccup as she sat at her desk, reading more of the Night Fury notes. The black dragon sighed, **"Can't that wait until tomorrow, Hiccup? It's late. I need to get some sleep."**

 **"I don't want to make a bad impression when we meet our kind."**

 **"I still don't see why you can't just either go to sleep and read more tomorrow, or just do that outside."**

 **"Because I don't want to disturb anyone out there... Wait a minute. There's a reason to why we're the only one's on the island."**

 **"What?"** Toothless stood up and walked over to the desk.

Hiccup continued, **"It turns out, we're extremely hostile towards other species. If the others arrive there with their dragons..."**

 **"They'll be killed."**

 **"Well then, that settles it. We're going there without them."** Hiccup packed some food and walked outside with Toothless.

She mounted onto her dragon and turned to where the map located the Isle of Night, **"By this time, tomorrow, We are gonna be knee deep in Night Furies and Reptians."**

Both flew off into the night.

000

The next morning, the rest of the Dragon Riders met at the arena. They quickly noticed Hiccup's absence.

Fishlegs kept glancing to the entrance, "Where is she? Hiccup's normally the first one here. I know she'd be the first one today. After all, this is her own kind we're about to meet."

"She would never..." said Astro, "Or... would she? You guys stay here. I'm gonna check her hut. Maybe she overslept or something."

000

Astro walked through the front door of the Haddock's house. He was greeted by Stoick, who was carving a bird out of wood.

"Morning, Astro."

"Good morning, Sir. Uh... is Hiccup here? We've been waiting for her at the arena all morning."

"I haven't seen her since she went to bed last night. Would you like me to tell her you were looking for her when she returns?"

"Uh... if it's alright.. I'll just leave her a note."

"Sure. She has extra paper and pencils on her desk. They shouldn't be hard to find."

"Thanks, Chief." Astro ran up the stairs and looked around the bedroom.

When he walked out of the house, the rest of the group was outside, waiting for him.

Astro shook his head before anyone could ask. "Hiccup isn't here. She must have flown off with Toothless last night. Fortunately, she must have drawn a copy of the map on a bigger piece of paper. She left her sketchbook here."

"Yes!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"Alright guys," said Astro, "let's go to the arena and gather some supplies. If we hurry, we'll make it to the Isle of Night before sundown."


	7. It Was All a Lie

Hiccup dismounted Toothless when they landed in the forest of the Isle of Night. The girl was nervous, as this was going to be the first time that she would finally meat her own kind.

Toothless noticed Hiccup's anxiety, **"Don't worry, Hiccup. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you. Heck. They'll even want to know how you managed to get a second power."**

Hiccup smiled nervously, **"You think so?"**

 **"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll accept you."**

Hiccup breathed deeply, **"Here we go."** she inhaled, and let out a roar that echoed through the forest.

Hiccup thought it was an echo, until Toothless chuckled with joy and relief, **"Hiccup... they're here. They're really here."**

Hiccup panted as her heart began to beat faster, **"This is it. We're gonna meet our family."**

Hiccup and Toothless smiled when they saw another Night Fury emerge from behind a boulder.

Toothless looked to Hiccup, **"You gonna go? Or should I go first?"**

 **"Uh... Y-you go first."**

Toothless shook his head as he walked toward the dragon, **"Your funeral."**

Toothless walked happily to the dragon, occasionally glancing back to Hiccup.

Hiccup watched Toothless... with concern. The second Night Fury wasn't moving at all. She could hear whispers and bushes moving around her.

"Something's wrong." Hiccup cupped her hands around her mouth, **"Toothless! Come back!"**

As Toothless turned to walk back, a bola shot from the bushes and caught him by his legs.

 **"Toothless!"** Hiccup sprinted toward her friend until a pair of strong arms grabbed her arms and slammed her body against the ground. Hiccup struggled against the man's grip as she watched five Outcasts secure her friend in ropes. "Get your hands off him! Let us go! **Toothless!"**

"Don't let them out of your site this time!" yelled a deep voice. Hiccup looked up and saw Alvin walking up to her. Two Outcasts pushed a cart passed them.

Hiccup wanted to slap herself in the face. The Night Fury was a dummy. She could see Savage holding a horn they must have used to make the calls. This whole island, everything the notes on the Night Fury explained, all of it was a trap.

Alvin laughed as Hiccup took everything in, "Amazingly realistic. Wouldn't you say, Hiccup?"

Hiccup glared at the chieftain, "What do you want from me Alvin?"

"I want something to help me train my dragons. And, by the looks of it, I got the thing I need."

Hiccup shook her head, "I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin. What makes you think they'd listen to me?"

"You took control of this Night Fury within seconds. I think you can take a few dragons."

"That was a trick. It took my three days to even gain his trust."

"I don't care how long it took. All I care about, is that you are going to train the demons for me. And once you have, I'll use them to destroy the very thing you've hoped to save. Take them."

The Outcasts pulled Hiccup to her feet and held her hands behind her back. Hiccup struggled to free herself, "I don't understand. How did you do this?"

"We didn't do anything, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to the voice and saw Mildew walking up to her, "It was all you. You read our Bork Notes, you found Bork's cave, you followed the map I drew for you, you and your precious Night Fury blindly walked right into our trap."

Hiccup shook her head, "How could you do this, Mildew? My father trusted you."

"This is all your fault Hiccup. If you had killed that Night Fury when you found it in the woods, I might have reconsidered my opinion of your... gift."

"You were there?"

"I even cut off that dragon's tail, to remind myself of your one good decision."

At this, Hiccup became so angry, she somehow broke free from the Outcast's hands, and pounced onto Mildew, attempting to kill him. She was so angry that she even slashed her claw across the man's face, nearly removing his left eye.

All the Outcasts watched in amazement. Hiccup had changed. Nothing in her appeared recognizable.

Alvin grabbed the girl by her neck and threw her against the boulder, knocking her out.

 **"You stupid bitch!"** shrieked Toothless, **"I'll kill you!"** The Night Fury flailed his tail at the Outcast leader, only to have his prosthetic tail painfully torn off his tail.

Alvin threw the tail to the side. "Lock them both in cages. We're heading home. To Outcast Island. Make sure our new friend is tended to."

One of the Outcasts carried Mildew, as he passed out from the pain. Another carried Hiccup's body. Four Outcasts untied Toothless' legs and forced him to walk into one of the cages.

The Outcasts loaded their prisoners onto their ship and made haste for Outcast Island.


	8. Alvin's Threat

"Get up!"

A kick to the stomach caused Hiccup to awaken with a weak yell. She heard the voice of Savage as he pulled her to her feet by her arm, "Alvin wants to show you something."

Savage bound Hiccup's wrists in front of her with special manacles that were specifically made for her, to prevent her hands from using her fire. He pulled her through the hallways of the Outcast dungeon.

Hiccup's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. There were many other prisoners, all men. They were shaking their cell doors. Some were giving her cat-calls. Savage pushed her passed one of the cells as the resident of the cell grabbed her by the arm and called out, "Hey, Savage! When will it be our turn to have some fun with her?"

"Shut up!" yelled Savage. He hit the man in the head with had club. He pulled Hiccup along with him as they left.

Hiccup stared at the ground, not wanting to show her fear. _Please, Odin. Please just let Toothless be alright._

000

Astro was fastening Stormfly's saddle, when Stoick walked into the arena, "Astro? Where is Hiccup. She hasn't returned to the island... What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Chief." said Astro, in a casual way, "We're just... taking a quick flight around the island."

Stoick glanced over to Fishlegs.

As soon as he knew he was being watched, Fishlegs in-hesitantly blurted everything out, "We're-going-to-the-Isle-of-Night-to-look-for-Hiccup-and-Toothess! It's-an-island-filled-with-Night-Furies! Could be dangerous-maybe not. Wanna come?"

With an exaggerated groan, Astro buried his face in his palms.

Gobber walked into the arena, "Ahh. There you are, Stock. The strangest thing happened. I went to Mildew's house with his fixed wagon wheel. But there was no sign of him. On his property or in his house."

Stoick turned to Astro, "After I go with Astro and the group, I'll investigate it."

Astro opened his mouth to object, but knew it would've been pointless. Stoick was the chief. He was just a villager. So he nodded.

000

Savage shoved Hiccup into another dungeon, where dragons were being held prisoner. Alvin was standing just inside, "Welcome, Hiccup. Sleep well?"

Without an answer, Hiccup scanned the halls of the dungeon. Every cell had a dragon captive inside. Some dragons were even chained to the floor. But there was no sign of Toothless anywhere. "Alvin, where's my dragon?" Hiccup turned to face Alvin and asked in a louder tone, "Where's Toothless?"

Alvin smiled, "You'll see it soon enough. Come." He grabbed the girl by the arm and pushed her deeper into the prison, "Show them you're one of them."

Hiccup didn't want to, but she knew she had no choice. Mildew could've shown him the doll. He might have had the ability to hurt her if she disobeyed. She reluctantly spread her wings, letting the dragons observe them.

She could hear them whispering amongst themselves. But they were so quiet that even she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Alvin gently pressed his sword against Hiccup's back, "Walk."

Alvin made Hiccup walked up to the first cell, holding a dragon with no legs, but a large head, small wings and a very long tail: the Whispering Death.

Two Outcasts were inside, trying to calm the dragon. But the Whispering Death tunnelled into the floor beneath them. It shot out of the ground and slammed them against the far wall. The dragon turned to face Alvin. Hiccup could hear it's male voice cussing at the man.

"You do know that it's gonna keep doing that. Right?" said Hiccup, "It is a Whispering Death after all."

"Keep quiet!" Savage used his club to push Hiccup passed the Whispering Death.

Hiccup was stopped at a cell that had a Scauldron. There was a basin of water in the cell with it. The Scauldron turned to Hiccup, **"You... You're the one that scratched me. The one that tried to hunt me down."**

Hiccup remembered when she was sick. She remembered the time she left Berk to find a Scauldron and get its venom to heal her and the dragons, **"I wasn't-"**

The Scauldron sprayed his hot water at Hiccup, missing her and hitting one of the nearby guards.

"A Scauldron." said Hiccup in the human tongue, "Impressive. However, you might wanna consider cutting back his water."

Knowing that they wanted her to see more, Hiccup walked to the next cell.

There were only two guards in the cell. One of them shook his head, "It's escaped again."

"Actually," corrected Hiccup, " _she_ is right behind you: Changewing."

The female dragon appeared out of nowhere and spat her lime-green acid at the guards.

Hiccup smiled as she shook her head, "You guys really need to learn how to prevent the dragons from hurting you."

Alvin turned Hiccup so she was facing him, "That, my friend, is exactly why I brought you here. You're my special guest. This is going to be your new job, and a very important one of you ask me."

Alvin pushed Hiccup farther.

"A job?" asked Hiccup, slightly amused, "Me? Well, as inviting as it sounds, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass."

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." said Alvin, "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"Not the first time I've been-Toothless!" Hiccup tried to run to the cell in front of her, but Savage held her back. Inside the cell, was Toothless. He was chained up so tightly that he couldn't move.

Toothless looked to his friend, trying to run to her. But he quickly gave up.

 **"Don't worry, Toothless!"** purred Hiccup, **"I'll get you out."**

"Whatever you're planning with that dragon," warned Alvin, "it's not going to work. None of you are getting out of here. You're going to help me train these dragons."

Hiccup glanced at the Outcast chief over her shoulder, "And if I don't?"

"Well, then, these dragons won't be useful to me. None of them will. Not even yours. And when something is no longer useful, we dispose of it."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless. She knew she couldn't risk losing his life, but she didn't want to give in.

 _What do I do? What should I do?_


	9. The Search for Hiccup

"Can I get you anything?" asked Savage as he pushed Hiccup back into her cell, "Food? A cosy blanket? Oh! How about some fish? Or maybe some eels too?"

Savage laughed at his last question as he slammed the cell door shut.

As Savage walked away, Hiccup stared at the cuffs, still on her wrists. She knew she wouldn't be able to get them off. There was a small plate of metal that covered her palm. This was how the cuffs kept her from using fire.

After a sudden feeling of electricity, a small bolt burn the metal cuffs, along with Hiccup's hands. Hiccup whimpered at the pain. She still didn't know how to control her lightning powers. This meant one thing. Whenever she lost control of her lightning, she'd suffer a painful burn.

Hiccup lay in the corner of her cell, trying to get some sleep. But her fellow prisoners wouldn't stop calling her. One of them crossed the line when he asked her, "How was the fun? They treat you well?"

Hiccup sat up and glared at the man.

The man smiled, "Oh! Feisty one. are you?"

With a loud growl, Hiccup spread her wings and jumped to the door of her cell, clawing at the air through the bars. The man jumped farther back into his cell.

Hiccup glared at him a second time, "Do me a favour and stop talking to me. I'm not interested in wasting my energy on shutting you up myself."

The man awkwardly looked away.

Hiccup walked back to the corner of her own cell. At least one of the prisoners knew that she wasn't afraid to fight, though she would probably have to deal with the others if Savage escorted her to their arena. Assuming they had one. But she still had to figure out a way to escape.

000

Astro scanned the Isle of Night as he and the others were only half a mile away. He couldn't see any signs of a dragon or human being from all the way up here.

Stoick got everyone's attention as he yelled, "You guys go search the south side of the island. Gobber and I will search the north."

Astro turned to the chief, "Fly low. This island will be crawling with Night Furies, and they're very hostile towards other dragons. If you see any sign of Hiccup, send a signal."

000

"Ugh. C'mon. C'mon... work already." Hiccup tried to use her claws to unlock her cell. But Outcasts locks turned out to be tricky. She wasn't making any progress.

Hiccup heard voices. She quickly pulled her hands away from the lock and stepped to the far side of her cell. She sat down and leaned against the wall as Alvin and Savage walked around the corner, leading Mildew to an empty cell, just across from Hiccup.

"We had a deal, Alvin!" pleaded Mildew.

Alvin closed the door and began locking it, "Well, I didn't like that deal." He threw a small satchel into the cell at Mildew, "I hope you can play with your little doll. It should keep you entertained."

That must be the doll Mildew made for me. thought Hiccup, _Guess he didn't tell Alvin about it after all._

"Where's Fungus?"

"Don't worry, Old Man. You'll see him again. He'll return to you as your final meal."

Mildew buried his face in his hands, beginning to cry.

Alvin scoffed, "Berkians. Still softer than ever."

As Alvin and Savage left, Hiccup watched the old man as he had an emotional breakdown, "What have I done?" he repeated, "What have I done? My only friend!"

Hiccup looked at Mildew as he began rubbing his _eye._ not _eyes._ Mildew was wearing a rag tied over his left eye. Hiccup remembered being ambushed at the Isle of Night. She had attacked Mildew when he told her about him cutting off her dragon's tail fin. She must have cut out his eye.

Hiccup couldn't believe this, but she was actually beginning to feel pity for the man.

000

Snotlout pointed down into the woods, "There! Toothless!"

The teens landed their dragons near the Night Fury. But they quickly noticed that it wasn't a Night Fury at all.

Snotlout thought that he had fallen for a prank, made by the twins. Fishlegs was amazed at how realistic the dummy looked. Astro only thought of one thing, "Hiccup was lead to a trap."

Astro, Snotlout and Fishlegs heard the voice of Tuffnut yelling, "Night Fury!" just before a cloud of gas was ignited and blew the dummy to pieces.

After the twins landed their dragon, Astro slapped both of them in the face, "What in Odin's green earth did you two muttonheads think you were doing? If that was Toothless, you could've easily killed him!"

"Yeah?" said Tuffnut, "Well, if I were fat and furry, I'd be my yak."

"And if I were weak and girly," added Ruffnut, "I'd be my brother."

Tuffnut laughed, "Yeah! Wait... What?"

Stoick and Gobber landed Thornado next to Stormfly and dismounted quickly. Stoick was the first to speak, "We came here as quickly as we could! Did you find her?"

"Unfortunately no." answered Snotlout. "But we did find a dummy, that looks like a Night Fury, and was blasted out of existence by said muttonheads.

Stoick and Gobber looked to the twins, who only shrugged.

Gobber picked up a piece of the dummy, and sniffed it, "This is dragons skin. It was covered in ash from a charred Loki Tree."

"Loki Tree?" asked Fishlegs, "They really exist?"

"Only on one island, Fishlegs. That island is Outcast Island."

Astro's eyes widened with terror, "Hiccup and Toothless were ambushed by Outcasts!"


	10. Escape

Hiccup was back in her corner, trying to dig her way out with her claws. She was exhausted, but she had to get out. Just being inis this cell seemed to be making her mad.

Hiccup stopped for a short break when she heard Mildew, "This is hard to watch."

Hiccup glared at the old man, "If you have any other ideas, Johnny Complaints, I'm more than open."

"I'm just saying. You can't help your dragon by sitting in here, digging in the dirt. You have to go get him."

"How do you think I'm gonna do that? I'm locked in a damn cell for Thor's sake!"

"Try this idea."

"What idea?"

"Giving Alvin what he wants."

Hiccup opened her mouth to oppose, but after thinking about this for a moment, she thought that the idea could work.

000

In the dragon prison, Savage was leading Alvin passed the cells, showing the changes they'd made in them.

Alvin glanced into the cell that held the Whispering Death. Savage pointed to the floor, "We've reinforced the floor with cast iron. And as for the Scauldron," he walked with Alvin to the next cell, pointing to the basin that provided water for the Scauldron, "It only gets enough water to keep itself alive."

Alvin smiled, "The girl's proved herself useful already."

"Oh!" exclaimed Savage, "And you'd be quite a sight riding to Berk on her Night Fury."

"I certainly would." nodded Alvin, "But I'm gonna have to change me name. What's worse than, 'the Treacherous'? Eh?"

Alvin looked into the cell that held Toothless, and noticed that something was wrong: The dragon wasn't moving. It didn't even look awake. "What's wrong with that thing?"

The guard looked to his master, "He doesn't eat, or drink. He hasn't moved in hours."

"Then do something about it!" yelled Alvin, "If the dragon dies, we lose our leverage to the girl."

000

Hiccup stood at the door to her cell. She took a deep breath, _Here it goes._ She violently shook the doors to her cell, yelling, "Let me out! Let me out of here! I'll tell Alvin anything he wants to know! Just get me out!"

The guard came over. After telling Hiccup to back away, he began to unlock Hiccup's cell.

When the cell door was open, Hiccup charged at the guard, and punched him in the face. Hiccup's lightning burned her hand at the same moment, causing the guard to get burned as well.

The guard staggered backwards, holding his hand. He glared at the prisoner, pulling out his club.

Hiccup sighed, "That... worked better... in my head."

As the guard raised his club to hit the girl, a staff caught the handle of the club and pulled the guard to Mildew's cell, hitting the guard's head on the bars. The guard collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Hiccup reached down and took the keys from the guard's belt. She smiled at Mildew, "Thanks."

As Hiccup turned to leave, Mildew reached to her through the barred doors, "Wait! Take me with you! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me here to die!"

Hiccup looked at the man in disbelief, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"No! Please! Let me make it up to you! I know how to get around this island! I can lead you to Toothless!"

Hiccup groaned with annoyance, and reluctantly walked to the door of Mildew's cell, "The doll."

"What?"

"If you want to leave, give me the doll."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Mildew, I know you have it. Hell! Alvin gave it to you as a toy. Give. Me. The doll. Or else, I leave."

"Alright, Fine!" Mildew pulled the voodoo doll out of the satchel and gave it to Hiccup. To make sure that it was the real doll, Hiccup scratched the doll's wrist. Sure enough, the same scratch appeared on her own wrist.

Hiccup unlocked Mildew's cell.

As the two Berkians left, the other prisoners called out for Hiccup to free them as well. Tired of their constant nagging, Hiccup turned around and yelled, "Shut up!" Everyone became silent.

As Hiccup followed Mildew to the dragon prison, she mentally promised, _Don't worry, Toothless. I'm coming._

000

"Try Cod."

One of the Outcast guards held a Cod up to Toothless' nose, receiving no response.

"Is it dead?" the guard asked.

"What?" questioned the other guard, "The fish?"

"No, you simpleton!" The first guard slapped the second guard with the Cod, "I meant the dragon! Never mind. Help me with the muzzle. We need to get the dragon to eat. If the dragon dies, we die."

Both guards had the muzzle quickly removed. But as soon as the muzzle was off, Toothless opened his eyes. His plan had worked: pretend to be sick, so the guards would take off his muzzle. He shot at the guards and drove them back. He used his teeth to bite off his restraints. Once he was free, he stood on his hind legs and growled, **"Where is my rider?"**

The guards backed away, leaving room for Toothless to walk by. They knew that what they were doing was wrong, but they feared the black dragon.

Toothless walked passed them, slapping them with his tail as he walked passed.

000

Hiccup and Mildew stopped once they were out of the dungeon. Hiccup quickly closed her eyes and spread her arms, letting the wind fly passed her once again.

"Any day now, Hiccup."

Hiccup was pulled out of her moment of peace, and was pulled back to the current task. "Right. What's the quickest way to Toothless?"

"I thought you'd know how to get there."

"No. I was blindfolded as they took me there. I wasn't fully awake yet, so I couldn't remember anything on the way."

"Ugh. It's through that minefield." Mildew pointed to a field that was crawling with wild dragons.

"Perfect." smiled Hiccup, "Let's go."

"Wait!" protested Mildew, "You do know that those are _wild_ dragons out there. Right?"

"Yep. Just stay behind me. I'll be with you, all the way."

Mildew followed Hiccup, mumbling to himself, "Great. I'm going through a field of demons, with a ninety-pound girl as my shield."


	11. One Search Continues, Another Begins

Hiccup walked through the field of dragons, showing her wings to reveal that she wasn't a threat. Mildew watched in amazement as the dragons let her pass without a hint of hostility towards her. But as he passed, they stared at him, ready to kill him if he tried anything.

To Mildew's complete shock, Hiccup seemed undaunted as a yellow and white Deadly Nadder confronted her.

 **"No one passes this way without my say."**

 **"It's okay."** replied Hiccup, **"I'm not gonna hurt you."** Hiccup saw Mildew raising his staff in the corner of her eye. She took the staff and threw it away, "Threatening the dragon is the last thing you want to do. especially when you're surrounded by them."

Mildew gestured to the dragon in front of them, "I threatened him?"

"'Her', Mildew. You threatened, 'her'."

Mildew stared at the dragon.

Hiccup walked up to the dragon, making soothing gestures and purring, **"It' okay. Everything's okay. I just want to pass through to help my friend."**

 **"If you're gonna help any of us, you have to help us all. The last dragon that attempted to save us was thrown out without his head. What makes you think you can get out safely?"**

 **"These guys need me alive. There's no way they'll kill me."**

 **"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?"**

 **"My friends are coming to help. I'm sure of it. Where I come from, humans and dragons live together, treating each other as equals."**

 **"... I don't want to risk any more of us getting caught... But I don't want to spend the rest of my life on this godforsaken island either... Fine. Go ahead and try. But don't blame me if you get your tail cut off."** The Deadly Nadder turned to look at Mildew, **"What about this prawn here?"**

 **"He's a friend of mine."** explained Hiccup, **"I know you might not like this, but I really need someone to help us get there quickly."**

 **"So, I have to carry him?"**

 **"He's not the fastest of runners."**

 **"Well, if it means getting us out of here. I'll do what it takes."**

 **"Thank you.** It's okay, Mildew. You can ride her."

"Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah! Woah! If there's one thing I'm never going to do, Hiccup, it's climb onto the back of an animal such as this!"

The Deadly Nadder looked to Hiccup, **"Not the brightest of humans. Is he? Certainly a human would know better than to offend the dragons."**

Hiccup shook her head, "You know that she can hear you. Right, Mildew?"

"Yeah." said Mildew, "So?"

"It's just that... dragons don't take kindly to comments like that."

Mildew looked at the dragon nervously, "Uh... sorry, girl."

Hiccup shook her head, amused by Mildew's sudden change. Mildew was always thought of as a man who hated dragons for every little reason he could think of. Now, he was trying his best not to get on a dragon's bad side. But then again, he was at the mercy of one.

000

Stoick, Gobber, Astro, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins were about three miles away from Outcast Island. Astro and Stoick were very concerned. What was Alvin doing to Hiccup? Would she be okay when they found her?

Astro looked to Stoick, "Do you have any plans as to how we get Hiccup and Toothless back?"

Stoick nodded, "Alvin will most likely expect us to arrive up in the air. In order to get on the island without him knowing is near the water."

"How will we do that?" questioned Snotlout.

Ruffnut folded her arms in front of her, "Let's see if Johann will let us ride his ship."

"And how," asked Fishlegs, "do you suppose we do that?"

Ruffnut pointed to the sea below them, "His ship's just below us."

The Dragon Riders joined Johann.

000

Toothless entered the dungeon, following Hiccup's scent to her cell. He ignored the remaining prisoners as they backed away in awe of what he was.

Once he saw an unconscious guard, lying on the floor, he dragged the body into the cell that Hiccup was in. The guard woke up and looked into Toothless' eyes. His scream made the prisoners think that he was being eaten alive. But when Toothless walked out of the cell with no hint of blood, and closed the door, the guard tried to push the door open.

Toothless stood on his hind legs and growled at the guard, **"Where is Hiccup?"** He had spent so much time talking with Hiccup, that he had almost forgotten that humans couldn't speak in the dragon tongue. When he realised that he wasn't being understood, be looked to the floor. He recognised two shoe-prints in the dirt. Both of them were Berkian. **"Hiccup must have left to look for me."**

He ran out of the dungeon and began to run back to the dragon's prison.

000

"He's here!" exclaimed an Outcast. A large group of Outcasts ran to the docks as Trader Johann lowered a plank to let them board his ship.

He raised his hands as if welcoming a friend, "Outcasts! My greatest trade partners! Welcome!" Johann watched the Outcasts dig through the barrels of weapons and jewels. "That's right! I've got many different treasures! And," He grabbed the handles of a hatch, "today, I've got a little surprise for my friend, Alvin." He lifted the hatch, and let an angry horde of Berkians and dragons erupt from it. They quickly subdued the Outcasts.

Stoick grabbed one of their prisoners and pulled him close, "Where is my daughter and her dragon?"


	12. Saved, Reunited, and Captured Again

Hiccup managed to get Mildew to hold his hand out. The Deadly Nadder calmly nuzzled Mildew's palm. Hiccup thought she was going crazy, but she thought she just saw Mildew smile slightly.

Pretending not to notice, Hiccup began to explain, "Training your dragon begins and ends with trust. Since you seem to have her trust, I think it's time to try riding her."

Mildew stared at Hiccup as if she were mad, "Uh, Hiccup, I am not riding this dragon."

"Well then, I can just leave you here for the dragons to talk to."

"How do I get on."

Mildew had never even thought of climbing onto a dragon, let alone standing next to one without danger. Even Hiccup had to help him mount onto the dragon.

Hiccup knew that Mildew would most likely fall off. She sat on the Deadly Nadder's back in front of him.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed, "Mildew, on a dragon. This is really going to take some getting used to. Just remember that she's never had anyone on her back before." She spat in her hand and rubbed her hand along the Nadder's scales. "The saliva will soothe the dragon. **Okay, bug girl, we're ready. Take us up."**

The Deadly Nadder launched herself off the ground with great speed. Mildew wrapped his arms tightly around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup groaned awkwardly, "Uh.. Mildew? There is a lot of 'full dragon' here. Why don't you hold onto that?"

Mildew panted, "I'd prefer holding onto something I know and trust the most."

Hiccup groaned with annoyance.

Hiccup let the dragon take her to the dragon pit, unaware that Toothless just arrived in the field, and was calling to her. The wind blowing against her were too loud to let her hear the dragon.

000

Hiccup dismounted the Deadly Nadder and ran to the cell that contained Toothless. But she whimpered in disappointment as she saw nothing inside.

"What is it now, Hiccup?" asked an annoyed Mildew, trying not to vomit from the flight.

Hiccup turned to face the man, sadly, "He's not here. Alvin must have moved him when he found out that I escaped."

Suddenly, The cell doors opened. The Scauldron and the Changewing ran out. The Whispering Death tunnelled out the wall. Hiccup heard a familiar voice above her, "I decided to test you, Hiccup!" It was Alvin, "Let's see how long you can handle _real_ wild dragons!"

Hiccup turned to Mildew, whom the Deadly Nadder was surrounding with her tail. "Mildew! No matter what happens in the next minute, I need you to do exactly as I say!"

Mildew dodged a drop of acid, "I'm, uh, I'm all ears."

Mildew was pulled back onto the Deadly Nadder by her tail. Hiccup jumped onto the dragon's back behind the man. The Deadly Nadder helped the Vikings dodge the dragons' attacks. The Whispering Death burrowed his way into the floor.

"Well," said Mildew, "At least that one's gone!"

"Not for long!" corrected Hiccup, "Changewings shoot acid, Scauldrons spray hot water, and Whispering Deaths hunt from _underground_!"

The Deadly Nadder ran around the prison as the path of rocks and dirt appeared out of nowhere.

 **"Run to the middle!"** Hiccup roared to the Deadly Nadder.

The dragon did what she was told, and waited for the dragons to charge. All three of them lunged at their prey, all at once. The Deadly Nadder flew up, letting the wild dragons collide with each other.

The yellow dragon carried the Berkians out of the dragon pit. The other dragons pursuing them quickly.

The Deadly Nadder turned sharply and quickly losing the dragons. She landed and let the Vikings dismount her.

Hiccup scratched the dragon lovingly, **"Thank you. I'll lead the Outcasts away while you guys fly away."**

 **"No."** said the dragon, **"They will be fine. I had them fly away as we invaded the prison. I'm guessing the remaining dragons flew away by now."**

 **"So... I never got your name."**

 **"I am Yutholth. And you are?"**

 **"I'm-"**

 **"By name, I mean your dragon name."**

Hiccup remembered her first time meeting her first enemy, Kullgen. He called her one name she never thought she'd be willing to use again. **"Oh.. Zendri. My dragon name is Zendri."**

Yutholth smiled, **"You're the one I've heard of. The Dragon Saviour."**

 **"What?"**

 **"The Dragon Saviour. Ever since you saved the dragons that were enslaved by Kullgen, we dragons have given you this title."**

 **"Wow... I'm honoured."**

Hiccup heard the sound of her father's voice, "Hiccup!" She turned and watched her father, accompanied by her friends, dismount their dragons and run to her.

Hiccup ran to her father with her arms spread wide, "Dad!"

Tuffnut waited for Hiccup and Stoick to finish their embrace, "Hiccup? Do you realise that Mildew is riding a dragon?"

"Yes, Tuff," answered Hiccup, "I am well aware of that."

"Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs, "Is Mildew here the same reason I thinking of?"

Hiccup sighed, "If what you mean is the fact that he helped the Outcast lead us to a trap, then yes..."

Gobber pulled Mildew off Yutholth's back and grabbed the man's staff, "I should run you through right now!"

"Gobber! No!" Hiccup ran between them and grabbed the staff from Gobber's hands, "He helped me escape! As surprised as I am to say this, I'm going to say it. We can't kill him! No matter how much he deserves it!"

Hiccup turned to face the rest of the island. She inhaled, and let out a loud, long roar. It echoed loudly through the landscape.

She quickly got a response. She roared again. Again, a response. She flew to the source of the sound, finding Toothless in a step ravine.

 **"I'm sorry, Toothless! I didn't know-"**

 **"Hiccup, it's fine. The important thing is that we're together again!"**

"Hold on, Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked along the ravine at Alvin, who was holding an axe above his head, "You weren't gonna leave this island without finishing our business! Were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little curse!"

Hiccup's anger grew. Her anger at Mildew for controlling her, her anger at the old man for betraying her tribe, her anger at Alvin and Savage for imprisoning her and her friend, even her anger for being called a curse, a demon grew far too great. Hiccup's anger took control.

The Riders watched as Hiccup spread her wings, extended her claws, and somthing unexpected changed in her. Her eyes turned purple. Her hair turned black like ash. Some of her skin faded black.

Snotlout backed away as quickly as he could. He knew about this, and was terrified of Hiccup when she was like this.

Stoick tried to hold the girl down, "Hiccup! No!"

But the girl didn't seem to hear him as she took off into the air, flying towards Alvin like a dragon that had a thirst for blood.

Alvin's smile grew wider as Hiccup flew closer. Once Hiccup was close enough, Alvin swung his axe, "Now!"

Hiccup was knocked out of the sky by three thrown bolas.

As she rolled uncontrollably across the ground, Hiccup came to her senses. When she stopped rolling, she realised what had happened. She had changed. Her anger made her lose control of her dragon side. Now she was going to pay.


	13. Revealing Dark Secrets

Alvin smiled as his Outcasts surrounded his prize. But he thought he was going crazy when he thought he just watched the girl change in appearance.

Astro turned to the other Riders, "Quick! Everyone! To your dragons!" But the dragons were gone.

"Trusting dragons." said Mildew, shaking his head, "This is what it gets you."

"No!" shouted Astro, pointing to the sky, "Look!"

All the Riders' dragons flew over to Hiccup's aid. Yutholth and Thornado lured most of the Outcasts away as a diversion. Barf, Belch and Meatlug created fire walls to keep the remaining Outcasts away from their Dragon Saviour. Stormfly used her tail to cut the ropes, and Hookfang carried Hiccup back to the group, as her bad wing was injured on the way down.

Hiccup ran over to Astro, "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

Astro rested his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, "They came to help you. Looks like they took our training to a whole new level."

"Let's just get out of here!" yelled Stoick.

Astro handed a spare prosthetic tail to Hiccup, to replace the one Alvin tore off back at the "Isle of Night."

Everyone mounted their dragons. Mildew mounting Toothess behind Hiccup.

Alvin had his Outcasts launch catapults at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless barely dodged it, and Mildew almost fell of the dragon. Hiccup held Mildew's armas the man held on desperately to Toothless' saddle.

"Hiccup." said Mildew, "You have to leave me. I can't risk the heir getting captured again."

Hiccup wanted to insist on helping, but she realised something, "Wait a minute. You're never this selfless. This is too good, even for you."

Hiccup saw that Mildew was unresponsive. She glared, "You never changed. You were extracting information from me."

"Well, well, well. You're a fast learner, for a dumb animal."

Hiccup wanted to pull the man back onto Toothless and knock him out, but Mildew bit her hand and made her drop him. Mildew fell through the branches of the barren trees.

Hiccup steered Toothless down to retrieve him, but Stoick stopped her, "We have to leave, Hiccup. Before you get recaptured, again."

Hiccup knew he was right.

She turned and followed the others back to Berk.

000

Astro looked to Hiccup, "What was that all about? You completely transformed. Your eyes were purple! Parts of you literally turned black! How did you do that?"

Hiccup sighed, "When I lose my temper, I lose control of my dragon side."

Fishlegs pointed to Hiccup, "Well then, you'll just have to learn to keep that under control. And we'll have to keep away from your bad side."

Hiccup smiled nervously.

Stoick looked to Hiccup. He noticed that she was holding something. "Hiccup? What is that?"

Hiccup knew she couldn't hide it anymore. So she held it up for everyone to see.

Snotlout tilted his head, "What is that? Your favourite toy?"

Hiccup shook her head. "It's a voodoo doll. After I was healed by the Scauldron venom, I went to the cove to get some water for the hut. But Mildew attacked me. He cut some of my hair and used it to make this doll. Anything that anyone does to this doll reflects on me."

"And just how, Hiccup," asked Ruffnut, "do you know this?"

Hiccup extended a claw and scratched the doll's shoulder. After wincing at the pain, she pulled the tunic over the same shoulder and revealed her cut. The cut turning red as it began to bleed.

Stoick's eyes widened, "This is why you were agitated around Mildew."

Hiccup nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you. If I did, Mildew threatened to use this to make me kill the dragons. I couldn't risk it." She buried her face in the palms of her hands.

She cried until they were a mile away from Berk.

000

Hiccup sat in front of the hearth, observing the fake map. Toothless nuzzled her cheek, **"It's okay Hiccup. The important thing is, you're not under Mildew's say anymore."**

 **"It's not that, Toothless. I promised you we'd find other Night Furies. But I failed."**

 **"Don't take it personally, Hiccup. I'm sure we'll find other Night Furies sooner or later."**

The front door opened, revealing Astro behind it. "You still want to take part in the parade?"

"Well," said Hiccup, "Dad wanted me to run this parade. So, why not?"

Hiccup mounted Toothless, and followed Astro and Stormfly as they lead the dragon parade. Hiccup smiled as the children cheered for them. Hiccup did her best to hide her fear. She feared that Mildew would remember everything she had taught him and share it all with Alvin. This would make him more than a threat.

As she finished the parade, Alvin was resting his palm on the snout of a now-calm Whispering Death, that they had recaptured.


End file.
